I've waited long enough
by KrystalRose92
Summary: ONE SHOT LEMON OUTTAKE TO MY FIC ELEGANT SCRIPT AND BLUE PEN.


**For those who are unaware. This one shot is for my fic **_**Elegant Script and Blue pen**_**. If you have not read that I suggest doing so, up to chapter eleven at least, before reading this.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Clary and Jace stumbled into his room, his grandmother not home, and fell onto his bed. Not once did Clary move her mouth from his and not once did Jace attempt to stop this.

They had been kissing nonstop since leaving the park and Clary found she enjoyed kissing Jace a lot more than she enjoyed Sebastian's lips on her.

Jace's lips left hers and trailed down her neck. His lips soft, his tongue smooth and she could feel his stubble tickling the hollow at her throat. Clary moaned as she felt his teeth lightly nip the tender piece of skin between her neck and shoulder.

Jace sat up slightly so that he hovered above her on his side.

"Clary," he began his voice rough with desire. "Have you ever done this before?"

Clary pursed her lips and shook her head. Jace grinned like the cat that got the cream.

"Well then, we shall have to remedy that." He then moved so that his knees were on either side of her hips and he slowly traced his finger from her cleavage to the hem of her dress.

"So, you have never done this before?" He asked, his hand slowly slipping up her dress and along her thighs. Clary shivered and shook her head, no. "Or this?" He asked and his hand reached the edge of her panties, tracing over them. Again, Clary shook her head. "Or this?"

Jace slipped his hand into her panties and brushed the sensitive skin around her vagina slightly. Clary moaned and bucked her hips causing Jace to chuckle. Jace removed his hand and slid up her body until his face hovered just above hers.

"Clary, I have wanted you for a very long time and now that I have you I must say that I am very glad no man has treaded there before." He breathed in and let it out. "I must know though, what is the furthest you have ever gone?"

Clary vaguely remembered her movie date with Sebastian and that for the briefest time no one had been home at her place and she and Sebastian had gone upstairs and started fooling around. Then, her father came home and Sebastian had to sneak out.

"I've only had a heavy make out session once. Recently too." Clary squirmed and Jace growled.

"Don't move," he said offhandedly. "Well then, we have a lot to get through." His tone was suggestive and Jace slowly sat up, pulling Clary with him. He wrapped his arms around her and unzipped her dress, his fingertips ghosting down her spine as he did. Clary shivered and once he was done he slowly pulled the hem of her dress up and Clary sat up a little off the mattress so that he could get her dress off. He threw it to the side once it was off and stared at Clary for a long moment.

Clary felt slightly self conscious. She knew Jace had been with many girls, all of whom were probably better looking than she was with sexier underwear. She wore a strapless white bra and black panties.

"I know I'm probably not what your used to in a girl but—" Jace cut her off by grasping her chin and kissing her, making Clary's head spin from more than the alcohol.

"You are beautiful Clary." He said as he pulled away. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and tonight you are mine."

Clary knew—deep down she knew—that this was wrong. She had a boyfriend, she and Jace were moving too fast and she was intoxicated but she didn't care about any of those things. All she wanted was Jace, she had wanted him for so long and now she had him and she wasn't letting go.

"Jace," she said with conviction. "I've always been yours."

Jace groaned and his mouth met hers, his tongue invading her every crevice and she fell back onto the bed as Jace roamed his hands up her body. He ran them slowly over her ribs and she shivered in delight.

He cupped her breast and Clary made a surprised noise as she kissed Jace and she felt him smile against her lips. He massaged her breast while her bra was still on and Clary wondered what it would feel like with her bra off.

"So, you've never done _this _before?" He asked as he continued massaging her breast.

"Well, this is the furthest I have gone before. Anything after this is strictly your territory." Jace smirked as his lips trailed down her neck.

"Mine," he said and he kissed down her cleavage and her stomach. "I do like the sound of that." He kept going down, both hands cupping and massaging her breasts as his mouth kissed her inner thighs, right on the outline of her panties.

Clary bit her lip to keep from groaning at his skilled mouth. She had never felt anything like this and it was amazing. She briefly wondered if it was only Jace that could make her feel this. Not just the pleasure part of it, but also the emotional side. The side that made this feel right and made her feel as if she belonged here. With him, in this moment and she never wanted to leave.

"So this is mine," he murmured against her thigh. "And this," he moved to her other thigh. "And, especially," his fingers were pulling her panties down, his head still dipped in front of her wet pussy. "This."

A slow lick followed his words and Clary groaned. This was the first time anyone had been this close to her before. The first time anyone had seen her naked and moaning like this.

Jace slowing liked up her slit and she groaned and fisted her hands in his hair. She was fairly embarrassed though and made a note to start shaving or something down there. Jace didn't seem to let it bother him as he continued licking and teasing her flesh. His tongue found her clitoris and he flicked it out and touched it lightly before bringing it into his mouth and sucking lightly on the sensitive skin.

Clary gave a ragged breath followed by a moan of pure delight. How can something feel so good?

Jace lifted his head and she protested at the lack of contact. He smirked at her and she felt something inside of her. She widened her eyes at him and Jace looked down at her in worry.

"Is this alright?" He asked. "I just...if we were going to do it I wanted to make sure it wouldn't hurt too much and this will prepare you."

Clary wondered how the hell he was able to speak. She seemed incapable of saying anything but moans and groans. How was Jace able to be so eloquent when she was nothing but a hot mess?

"Fine," she was able to get out. He had two fingers in her and he was moving them slowly. "I want to kiss you." She said.

"What's stopping you?" He asked and then frowned. He wiped a piece of the bed sheet over his mouth and smiled at her. "Better?"

"No, you're still...holy shit...over there." She arched her back and groaned as his fingers began moving faster. Jace moved and suddenly his lips were on hers.

She tasted herself on him and it was something she found gross but she didn't say anything as Jace's tongue invaded her mouth and his fingers moved faster in and out of her. Jace had discarded her panties and now she only wore her bra, which he was now trying to remove.

Clary reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, her hands roaming his muscled skin as she pushed it off. His fingers left her and he sat up, she sat up with him and pulled his shirt off all the way. He threw it away and kept his lips on hers as he expertly removed her bra.

Clary pulled back and looked down at herself, suddenly self conscious. She was completely naked with Jace. He was so handsome, his torso toned and tanned. She was pale and flat. She felt inferior to him.

Jace lifted her head and she met his golden gaze. So honest and she believed every word he said.

"Clary you are beautiful. Believe that."

She reached her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Clary felt the hard lump in the front of his pants. She moved over it and Jace groaned into her mouth.

Clary moved her hands from his neck and made a trail down his chest, over the hard muscles of his stomach and to his pants. She undid the button and pulled the zipper down. Jace moved and lifted her as he struggled out of his pants. Clary thought that he must have done this before and that thought made her green with jealousy.

Pants finally off; Jace quickly took his boxers off and then pulled away from the kiss, looking straight up at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've waited long enough." She said.

Jace moved her back onto his lap and he was inside her. Clary froze at the pain and clung to Jace tightly. Jace moved her so that she was on her back, her nails still clinging to his back. He moved out of her and looked down at her. Clary nodded and he moved forward again.

He stopped and Clary squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt. It _really_ hurt. She waited for the pain to become a dull pain that she could tolerate before nodding again. Jace moved in and out once more and the pain wasn't as bad as last time, but it still hurt.

"Keep going," she said in a shaky voice. "If you keep stopping it will just hurt more."

Jace looked concerned and Clary gave him a small smile. He nodded and clenched his jaw before moving in and out again. The pain was less everytime but it still hurt. It took a little while before the pleasure began and soon made the pain tolerable and non-existent.

Clary began to respond and Jace groaned with her. She raked her nails across his back as he kissed her and moved in a slow rhythm. Clary wondered why she had waited so long for something that felt so good...that felt so _right_. She wondered if it only felt right because she was with Jace. She realised that waiting was the best thing she could have done, because she had been waiting for Jace.

Jace seemed to notice that the pain wasn't as bad anymore and moved a bit faster, though he didn't go in any harder.

Clary moaned and arched her back up underneath him. She knew his back was probably bleeding from her nails but she couldn't seem to find a reason to stop as she trailed her nails over his back, she tried not to dig in this time.

Jace brought his lips back to hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her back and moved so that she was now sitting on his lap and he slid one hand into her hair as he guided her up and down.

He moved his mouth to her neck, pulling her hair so he had better access to her throat and groaned as he bit the skin there. Clary groaned and moved up and down with him, one arm still around her waist, guiding him.

She felt something build up in her and she panicked for a moment, not sure what it was. It didn't feel bad though, in fact it felt quite good.

She moaned even louder as Jace moved her faster on him. She was so far gone she didn't register any pain, she wasn't even sure if there was still pain.

"Jace," she said with heavy breath. "Jace." It was all she could manage and Jace moved again so that he was lying down and his hands gripped her hips tightly.

"Clary, move up and down on me, hard and fast." He said and she nodded and tried. It seemed to work and Jace moved his hips up, filling her even more. Jace groaned and he moved up, taking one of her nipples into her mouth.

"Oh fuck," Clary ground out, gripping Jace's hair. The feeling of him filling her and his lips on her nipple was causing pleasure to build up within her and she moved faster against him. Jace moved to the other nipple, sucking, licking, biting and Clary was lost in the sensations.

She gripped her own hair and let out a series of moans as a cloud of ecstasy seemed to engulf her and she found herself begin to shake and she was unable to stop her moans.

"Clary, _fuck_, Clary I'm close." Jace groaned. "Just hang on."

Clary had already let go, but she seemed to be suffering from aftershocks. Jace had moved her _again_ and she was back on her back and he was thrusting relentlessly into her now. Clary felt a bubble begin to form in her, was she really going to feel an orgasm again? So soon?

Jace held her head and stared at her as he continued his thrusts and Clary looked back at him. The world outside of this room was non-existent as Clary lost herself in Jace. Nothing mattered but this boy above her and nothing ever would again.

She came again and, this time, Jace came with her. He groaned out her name and gave one last, hard thrust before he buried his face in her shoulder, his forehead a little sweaty.

Their breathing was hard and they stayed like that for some time, with Jace still inside of her and kissing her softly. Clary closed her eyes and revelled in the feel of him. She moved the tips of her fingers up and down his spine and he eventually lifted his head and smiled down at her.

"So Jace," she said his voice heavy with breath. "Was that worth the wait?"

Jace smirked down at her before moving, slowly, out of her.

"Well, I think for how long I waited I'm going to need more convincing that it was worth it."

Clary giggled and he grabbed her calf muscles and slid her to him. He pulled her up and claimed her lips with his own. His hands moving down her bare back and then cupped her ass. He pulled back and kissed her again before pulling back once more with a genuine smile on his lips.

"I've waited too long to not go for round two."

* * *

**There will be no follow up chapter to this. This is a one shot outtake from my fic **_**Elegant Script and Blue pen**_**. **

**People wanted a lemon outtake and, my fic is rated T and I didn't want to put this in the fic itself.**

**I hope you enjoyed some Clace smut.**

**X**


End file.
